


I'm Happy I Didn't Say No to This

by lightandspark



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Song: Say No To This (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Twenty-year-old Eliza's family is out of town for a bit, she is quite happy and very understanding, however feeling very lonely.That was when she got a very unexpected visitor as she fights with her heart and mind if she should say no to this.





	I'm Happy I Didn't Say No to This

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just had a dream last night so... here you go.
> 
>  
> 
> There maybe a light smut scene, not really, there is no graphics, just thought you should be warned.

There is nothing like summer on the city, someone all alone meets someone looking worried. There is trouble in the air, you could smell it, poor Eliza is by herself, we'll let her tell it.

 

Eliza was watching the night sky from the window of her bedroom, she was all alone, the entire Schuyler Manor was empty with just herself. Kind to think of it, she didn't realize how eery it was ti be by herself. However, she manage to put that aside, her lonliness got the best of her. Her parents were in need to a break, her brothers gone with them whike her sisters were out of town with Angelica's fiancee. She stayed behind, due to her bad headache, though, she is better now and there is no going back now. 

 

She smiled sadly,

 

"I've been alone for week, luckily I am not weak, but I'm wide awake, my family really deserve those breaks... but... wanting my parents, missing my sisters," Eliza sighs.

 

Suddenly, a desprate knock came from the door as the young woman didn't saw the need not to check who it was, evening though it was very dark out. Going downstairs, she was still wearing her light blue dress, that reflected her beauty very well. Checking the peep hole, she saw a young man around her age, looking very anxious yet desprate. Thinking twice, she opened the door.

 

'That's when Mr. Alexander Hamilton became my unexpected visitor...'

 

"I know you are lady of honor, I do not mean to bother you at home, but I don't know where to go as I came here all alone," he said, while looking over his shoulders, with frighten eyes. "My landlord is doing me wrong..."

 

Eliza gasped as he contuined, looking at him symphatically.

 

"He's beatin me, threathin me, mistreatin me, suddenly he is up and gone, I don't know how I could go on..." he finally broke down crying as Eliza gentlly pulled him into a hug, patting his back and stroking his hair... unaware she was leading him on.

 

'She offered him a loan and provided company as he walks home.'

 

"You're too kind, ma'am," he says, causing Eliza to blush lightly with a warm smile. This caused Alexander longing for her.

 

'She gave him 30 bucks she locked away, he lived a block away, he says..."

 

"This ones mine, ma'am," he gestures to the cute, comfortable small house at the end of the block as Eliza smiles warmly at it. She turned to him, a warm look in her eyes as Alexander could stare in them all day.

 

"I should head home," she told him as she made a turn to leave but gasped as he grabbed her wrist,  _he turned red, lead her onto his bed, her heart felt like it might spread._

 

Young Eliza's eyes widen as she then realized her tiny gestures lead her into this situvation. She found herself beneath this handsome, ravishing man of her age as he losingly held her wrist above his head as her cheeks flushed bright red as he looked down at her with a gentle stare. He leans down, so his face was beside her ear.

 

"Stayyy..." he whispers seductively as Eliza felt her heart flipping in her chest. 

 

"Hey," Eliza nervously laughed.

 

 _"Hey~"_ Alexander sang, bidding a eyelash.

 

_That was when she began to pray:_

 

'Lord, help me say no to this, I don't know how to say no to this,' her mind screamed. 'But my God, this boy go me Helpless. His body is saying 'oh yes'!'

 

She really needed to leave...

 

However, She soon played along as she leaned up to him, biting her lip with a innocent smile on her facial features, she knew he was growing weak, his relaxed smile gave it away. She felt his hands slowly sliding off her wrist, finding their way to her waist, she gently threw her arms around his neck, hoping he will get the message she was trying to give, it was part of her plan to get away. To her luck, he did, as he gently got closer, she gently raised her smooth, creamy leg as her skirt slid to her thigh, exposing a lot of skin. She wrapped it around his waist and as soon as she saw that mischievous glint in his eyes, it was soon her ticket out of the door. Just when he was about cherish her leg, she gently shoved him off of her, as he tumbled off the bed and landing on the floor with a loud  _ **THUD!**_

 

Sighing in relief, she got up, fixing her skirt, she looked down at Alexander, who was rubbing his head but quickly looked at her with a lonely, loveless look with glossy eyes. Eliza felt her kness getting weak and her heart feeling regret, but quickly remembered her place as she gave a apologetic look. She made her way to the bedroom door.

 

'Show me how to say no to this...' Eliza thought, suddenly feeling very sad as she felt she cheated with Alexander's feelings. Wait... what was she evening talking about? She just met him! More else, he probably just wanted to sleep with her. That thought crushed a tiny piece of her heart as she felt a empty sigh releashed from her lips.

 

'Did I did the right thing to say no this? In mind I need to go...'

 

Shd jumped, as she felt Alexander rushing over to her from the behind and pulled him to his chest as he buried his face into her neck, begging her stay. Was he crying? Looking over her shoulder, she gasped as she saw he was indeed. Now, she was utterly confused, she didn't know, should she stay or should she say no? When...

 

'Oh my God, his mouth is on mine..." she felt the need in his kiss, she could sense his hope that she kissed back. To fulfil it, she did.

 

'I didn't say no.'

 

Were her final thoughts to herself that night, as she allowed him to carry her back into the bedroom, desire burning in both of their hearts.

 

* * *

 

As much we thought it be the last time, their meetings became past time. But it wasn't always bedding each other, no, they talk, like a couple as many describe whenever to two would go downtown together, always smiling and laughing. They told each other about there lives and likes, dislikes. Eliza kept Alexander close to her heart, the more she got to know him, she felt bad for him but she hopes she could provide him something more to give him happiness.

 

Now, after a month of being alone and spending her days with him... Eliza was now utterly broken, he was suddenly gone! It was then she recieved news that Washington's right hand man, Alexander Hamilton, just left the city. She cried to herself for hours, thank God she was alone. She should've known, that man just wanted to sleep with her. 

 

A month or two past, the Winter's Ball came around, Eliza didn't told her family about her encounter. 

 

Her parents don't expect Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy to return home that night of the ball, after a lot of convincing from her mother to her father that it give a great opportunity for the girls to find matches. Agreeing to his wife, however, Philip Schuyler did told his girls that they are always free to come home if they wish.

 

That night, Eliza, watched as her sister, Angelica danced with her fiancee. She noticed Peggy was flirting with a bunch soilders. Smiling, Eliza felt relaxed, she didn't so empty anymore after tge night with Alexander.

 

Her heart dropped as she spotted Alexander around the corner of the ballroom, excusing himself from a small group if ladies so he could fetch himself a drink. He froze from his tracks, Eliza held her breath as she realized he had spotted her. 

 

Angrily, Eliza stormed out of thd ballroom, feeling Alexander on her tracks as she round up into the corner and waited.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, Alexander came around to the corner to meet her and Eliza finally snapped at him,

 

"How could you!?"

 

She yelled in his face, he says,

 

"No, ma'am!" He sank into his knees and held the hem of her dress as he sobbed.

 

Eliza felt guilty for yelling at him, only to mentally slap herself, this was a soilder, who seen worst and he's begging forgivness after what he had done to  _her?!_

 

'Welldressed, apologetic, but he was a mess, he looked pathetic!" Her mind screamed, she felt tears running down her cheek. She pulled her skirt away from him and tried making her leave... but he grabbed her wrist.

 

He cried,

 

"Please don't go, ma'am!" Alexander was genuinely sorry, he really wanted to be with her, please, just give him a chance to explain!

 

"So was your whole story a set up?" Eliza sobbed, trying to get her wrist out his grip, failing.

 

"It all happened when I recieved the letter!" He sobbed.

 

"Stop crying, Alexander, get off!" Eliza screeched, managing to get out of his grip and ran out into the gardens, praying he wouldn't follow anymore, but he was faster in a desprate pase. 

 

Running around the fountain, Eliza screamed as Alexander was on the other side, grabbing her and covering her mouth.

 

"I didn't know any better!" He begged.

 

"You used me!" She shoved him away, strong enough to push him onto the ground.

 

"Please don't leave me,"  Alexander begged on his knees, hugging her waist. Both were crying rivers.

 

"You've gotten me Helpless!" Both, Eliza and Alexander exclaimed but froze in place as they realized what they have said.

 

Horrified, the reality hit Eliza hard, she fallen in love with Alexander Hamilton!

 

He couldn't show how trilled he was, he needed to put that aside but he knew, he had fallen in love with Elizabeth 'Eliza' Schuyler!

 

"How could I do this?" Eliza finally broke, falling to her knees as she buried her face into her hands, sobbing.

 

"Just stay with me, I would never leave you for another! You could have me!" He crawled to her.

 

"I-I don't want you," Eliza crawled back, hitting the fountain behind her. She was obviously lying, Alexander wasn't stupid, she knew for a fact. It was more of convincing herself she didn't want him, when she really did.

 

"I won't make the same mistake," he went, getting closer to her, he really wanted to be with her.

 

"I don't want you!" Eliza spoke louder, her tears drying up.

 

"Please, just stay!" Alexander pulled her into a tight hug as Eliza fought for a few seconds before falling weak again.

 

"Lord, tell me how to say no to this?" Eliza thought out loud, breathing in.

 

"Please, don't say no to this!" Alexander says, getting up and pulling her to her feet, sweeping her off the ground.

 

"This situvation gotten us Helpless," Eliza whimpered, wiping her eyes before slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"My mind is saying 'oh yes'!"

 

* * *

 

Escaping to a nice, warm, clean inn a block away from the ball, Eliza found herself in the same position Alexander had her the first night they spended together. Her wrists being held above her head, this time with a stronger yet secured grip, as he hovered over her with a desprate yet loving look in his eyes. Both were fully exposed to each other.

 

"Tell me how to say no to this?" Eliza breathed as he began to kiss her neck, she softly whimpered out a soft moan, squinting her eyes shut.

 

"How could I say no to this?" They both whispered out.

 

"There was nowhere I could go," Alexander whispered before kissing her lips with such fiery passion.

 

"When his body is on mine, I just can't say..." Eliza moaned out.

 

"Yes," Alexander groaned, as he quicken the pace and groaned as Eliza panted, holding onto his hair were support. "Yes. Say yes."

 

"Yes." Eliza whimpered out.

 

Final thurst,

 

He fell beside her on the bed, pulling her close so he could let her know he will never go. He foung comfort as eliza pulled him closer, allowing him to nuzzle into her shoulder. Realizing he fallen asleep... Eliza finally smiled.

 

"I'm happy I didn't say no to this," she whispered. "We had nowhere else to go..."

 

Gently kissing his forehead, Eliza too, fallen asleep.

 

If anyone asks how they met, they would simply tell them they met at the ball.

 

_Nobody needs to know..._

 

The both smiled in their sleep.

 

They had each other...

 

_Nobody needs to know..._

 

Afterall,

 

He was hers, she was his. That is how it ends.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I cutted the middle letter part of the song... so yeah. No affair or scandal.


End file.
